chapter 1 Just A Dream
by Riuki Double Moca Whammy
Summary: Wanita berambut merah ini hanya bisa bergegas lari saat pintu lift itu terbuka. pikirannya tak karuan, hati pun terasa gelisah. membawa harapan dan doa untuk orang yang ia ingin temui. /"bagus! Kamar 267 sudah ketemu." gungam Wanita itu.


**Chap.1 : Just A Dream.**

**.**

** Rate : T. **

**.**

**Disklaimer : Mondo Media – Happy Tree Friends.**

**.**

**Author :  
**

**.**

**Warning : Friendship, DarkFic, Romance, AU, AT, Typo(s), Pov.**

**Pair : SplenFlip**

_**A/N : Cerita saiia diambil dari kisah lagu yang ceritanya diduain entah nanti saiia bikin diduain atau tidak.**_

_**Jika tak suka? Jangan Baca.**_

_**Jika suka? Sihlakan review no flame.**_

** DON'T READ DON'T LIKE.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

_**Local Field – 10.30 A.M**_

_Harus berapa kali Bendungan air mataku tumpah?. Aku benci dengan ini, apa lagi jika kau meninggalkanku. Apa kau mengerti perasaan ku yang teramat sakit?._

_._

_._

"Splendid! kamu dicari Splendont tuh." teriak Giggles.

"Ya." Jawab Splendid singkat.

_Aku benci dihianati. Jika tak ingin aku berada disebagian hidupmu, maka aku bisa pergi dan menjauh darimu._

"Splendid, Flip-Flippy….." ucap Splendont sedih.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Splendid Penasaraan.

"aku tak ingin, adik kembarku ini kecewa." ucap Splendont setengah setengah.

"kenapa?" tanya Splendid nambah penasaran.

"dia kecelakaan." ucap Splendont berat hati.

_apakah suatu saat jika kita bertemu, kamu masih mengingatku. walau musibah menyertai hidup dan cinta kita?._

Splendid berusaha menahan bendungan air matanya saat mendengar perkataan Splendont tadi. Ditahan pun akan terasa ingin tumpah. Karna ia sudah berjanji dengan hati kecilnya, bahwa hari ini ia tak akan menangisi orang yang ia cintai dengan harapan kosong. Janji tetaplah janji, kalau masalah ini mungkin tak akan bisa.

"menangislah jangan kamu tahan jika ditahan hatimu terasa sakit." kata Splendont dan memeluk Splendid.

"percuma." jawab Splendid singkat.

"aku tahu perasaanmu, walau ia bukan kekasih maupun pacar tetap saja kau masih mencintainya. Sebenarnya ia mencintaimu tapi ia binggung memilih diantara Kamu atau Flaky." ucap Splendont memberitahu.

_Benarkah? Jika begitu, kenapa ia cuek denganku dari dulu. Sedangkan si landak merah itu tidak saat ia mendekatinya?._

"saat sepulang latihan kasti aku ingin kamu mengantarkan ku kerumah sakit." jawab splendid tegar.

Splendid melepas pelukan kakak kembarnya walau agak terpaksa. Splendont tersenyum seperti berkata.

_ya! Inilah adikku, adik yang tegar walau masalah kecil maupun besar ia hadapi._

"nah! Sekarang kita main kasti yuk." ajak Splendid dengan senyuman ala heronya.

Splendont pun tersenyum, dan mengambil bola kasti yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jaraknya.

"yang kalah? Harus cium Cuddles, ya!" teriak Splendid memberi tantangan.

"hey? Kenapa aku selalu sih, yang kena?" tanya Cuddles kesal.

"karena, tampangmu buat para orang ingin menjadikan kau sebagai taruhan, hahaha" jawab Splendont dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

Cuddles hanya bisa mencibir, saat Splendont mulai menjailinya.

_**Hospital – 11:25 A.M**_

_**TING!**_

Wanita berambut merah ini hanya bisa bergegas lari saat pintu lift itu terbuka. pikirannya tak karuan, hati pun terasa gelisah. membawa harapan dan doa untuk orang yang ia ingin temui.

"bagus! Kamar 267 sudah ketemu." gungam Wanita itu.

Ia pun memegangi knop pintu berwarna coklat itu, dan mendorongnya. Ia mendapati orang yang ia cintai, wanita itu tersenyum. tapi? Ia mendapati orang yang sama dan tak tidur diranjang. Wanita itu memasuki ruang pasien itu dan menutup pintunya. Buru-buru ia pun bergegas menuju orang yang terbaring diatas ranjang pasien dan menghiraukan laki-laki yang persis dengan orang itu.

"peduli sekali?" tanya Laki-Laki diseberang ranjang yang berisi pasien itu.

"…" tak bisa untuk menjawab.

"kau bisa menyalahiku, tapi ini bukan perbuatanku. okey?" ucap Laki-Laki itu dengan tekanan kesal.

"Fl-Flippy…." ujar Wanita itu menyesal.

"jika kau memanggil namanya? apakah dia akan bangun?" Tanya Laki-Laki itu sambil mengelap pisau lipatnya dengan tisu.

"bisakah aku diberi sendiri? Flippy? aku sedang bicara dengan adik kandungmu disini." ujar Wanita itu sedih.

"heh! Baru 5 menit aku datang, dan 10 detik kau pun datang dan menyuruhku pergi?. Keterlaluan sekali kau, Flaky." Ucap Laki-Laki atau identias yang kita sudah ketahui Flippy dengan cueknya.

"aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku ingin bertemu dengan Flippy ini." Jawab Flaky memegangi tangan Flippy yang terbaring lesu.

"baiklah. Aku tak akan mengusik mu. tapi? Jika ada apa apa dengan Flippy ku ini? Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ucap Flippy penuh ancaman dan menunjuk Flaky dengan pisau lipatnya yang belum selesai di lapnya.

"i-iya." jawab Flaky takut.

**Local Field – 02.30 P.M**

**TES…tes….tes!**

"hey! ayo semua bubar, hujan!" teriak lumpy memberitahu agar semua pergi, takut akan semakin deras.

"Permen ku!" teriak Nutty celingukan mencari permennya.

**Dar!...…Tar!**

"pohonnya!" teriak Petunia panik.

"Nutty awas!" teriak Cuddles memberitahu.

Splendont dan Splendid menahan pohon yang hampir menimpa Nutty yang masih mencari permennya.

"hey! cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Splendont.

"tapi?" tanya Nutty masih celingukan mencari permennya.

"a-aku tak t-tak tahan." ucap Splendid.

"kau tahan dulu, aku mau membawa Nutty pergi." ujar Splendont.

Splendont terbang menuju Nutty yang masih celingukan. Ia pun mengendong Nutty jauh dari tempat berbahaya itu. Splendid melihat situasi terlebih dahulu, sudah aman. Ia pun merobohkan pohon itu dengan suara yang keras.

Splendid menyusul Splendont yang mengendong Nutty. Sang dua hero itu pun, mendarat di hadapan teman-temannya. Splendont pun menurunkan Nutty. Saat Nutty sudah diturun kan dan menyentuh tahan, Nutty terdiam, lalu bertanya.

"Permen ku?" tanya Nutty menatap semua teman temannya.

"nanti Lumpy yang beliin kamu, Nutty." ucap Cuddles sambil menepuk pundak Nutty.

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya Lumpy kesal.

"habisnya, kamu yang paling beliin dia." ujar Cuddles melepas tepukannya.

"tapi? aku maunya sekarang, huweee" rengek Nutty.

"nih aku kasih" kata Lifty memberi lollipop kepada Nutty.

tak berfikir panjang. Nutty pun, mengambil lollipop yang diberikan Lifty. Semua tercengong kecuali Nutty, menyimpan beribu pertanyaan. Lifty menatap sinis semua yang menatap padanya.

"apa?" Tanya Lifty judes.

"tumben baik? Kan kamu suka mencuri." tanya Petunia.

"buat hari ini sedekah lah." Kata Lifty cuek.

"lha? Shifty tidak sama kamu?" tanya Cuddles.

"dia ke wc." Jawab Lifty masih cuek.

Orang yang mereka bicara pun datang, dan menatap semuanya penuh curiga.

"panjang umur banyak dosa." kata Giggles.

"aku tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini." Jawab Shifty sambil memakai topinya.

Splendid melihat keluar jendela, ternyata Masih hujan. Splendid beharap hujan akan reda.

**Hospital – 04.00 P.M**

"ng? d-dimana aku?" tanya laki-laki yang baru saja terbangun dari komannya.

"Flippy, jangan banyak bergerak. Sakit mu masih parah." Ujar Flaky khawatir.

"kau ada dirumah sakit,sobat." Jawab Flippy.

"eh? aku harus pulang, eh ergh." Kata Flippy berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"kau harus istirahat." ucap Flaky menahan ia pergi.

"aku mau pergi dulu." kata Flippy yang memiliki warna mata kuning keemasan.

"tapi?" Tanya Flippy.

"kau kan sudah ada Flaky? Lagian aku juga perginya bentar kok." Jawab Flippy.

Ia pun berbalik badan, memegang knop, dan menariknya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu itu. Ia memutar badan, berucap terlebih dahulu.

"splendid titip salam untukmu." Ucap Flippy dengan senyumannya yang jarang itu.

"mau apa si super hero bodoh itu? Lagian aku tak sudi!" kata Flippy sombong.

"seterah mu saja lah." Jawab Flippy.

Ia pun berbalik dan menutup pintu. Flaky tak tahu apa yang dipikiran adik kandung sang psikopat itu.

**=POV OF FLIPPY=**

"barang kali? kamu mau minum dulu?" tawar Flaky memecah keheningan.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng kepala. Ku berusaha untuk menyentuh pipinya, walau tenaga yang ku miliki ini tidak terlalu besar untuk saat ini. Aku tersenyum saat ia tersenyum. aku helus pipinya dengan lembut nan kasih sayang. Ia memegangi tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup mata dan tersenyum. aku tak tahu, dia sedang apa. Tapi? aku tahu ia sedang berdoa. Aku menutup mata ku juga, dan ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tapi? kenapa figur splendid yang muncul? Apa jangan jangan? Ah! Tidak mungkin. Itu hal konyol yang pernah ku pikirkan. Mana ada cowo cinta dengan cowo?.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Flaky melepas gengamannya, dan aku pun begitu. Aku tersenyum walau aku terbaring lemah disini.

"Flippy? ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu." Kata Flaky.

"siapa?" Tanya ku penasaraan.

Flaky tersenyum. tapi? aku tak tahu siapa yang ingin menemuiku. Aku menangkat alis.

"siapa?" tanya ku ulang.

"aku lah pastinya!" teriak seseorang, yang tak asing di telingaku, dan masuk ke gendang telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Aku terkejut.

"mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya ku judes.

**.Continue**

_A/N : Maaf jika tak ada penyambungan disini. Karna moca barusan saja selesai sakit. Ya sudah tak usah dipungkiri lah. Mau tau kenapa moca-san selalu buat chap tapi ga chap selanjunya?. Karena 1, Kehabisan ide a.k.a buntu ide. 2, modem moca rusak T_T jadi jarang deh nge-pulish. Maaf ya! …._

_Doain saja lah modem ku bisa lagi *nyengir* -astungkara- biar bisa update terus tapi kalau udah ulangan atau ujian? Itu tak bisa ^^"._

_Maaf jika ada penggunaan kata, koma, dan titik letaknya salah. Katakan dimana letak kesalahan moca agar moca bisa memberbaikinya di chap selanjutnya._

_Don't forget to review_

_And_

_Forget to flame _

_Salam dari author a.k.a moca di chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
